


worth the wait

by midnightmumblings



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, I Don't Even Know, Kink Negotiation, Light BDSM, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Safewords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29957184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightmumblings/pseuds/midnightmumblings
Summary: "You can eat it off my body," Justin suggested coyly, and Josh fixed him with a sharp look."No food on the bed," he reminded his husband, who flashed him a look of pure innocence."Who said anything about the bed?  I was thinking we'll clear the dining room table, I'll lay down, and you can eat off my hips," Justin said with a suggestive waggle of his eyebrows.Or: gratuituous Joshtin Smut inspired by the outfits they wore in their latest music video.
Relationships: Justin De Dios/Josh Cullen Santos
Kudos: 21





	worth the wait

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, it's been awhile since I wrote smut. And I got inspired seeing Josh and Justin's outfits in their latest music video "What?"
> 
> Stream it on YouTube: https://youtu.be/OAww-qrSnPs
> 
> Stan SB19!

Never in a million years did Josh imagine that he would have what he had now. 

The driveway leading up to his large home was a bit long and winding, and he could not help the smile on his face as he gently navigated his car up to their parking garage (and that was seriously a sentence he never thought he'd say, but goddamn, it felt good).

A cursory glance told him that Justin was already home. His large SUV was already tucked away into its spot, and his muscle car was under the covers. Justin didn't use the muscle car much, but he took care of it nonetheless. Josh figured that they could take a drive this weekend using it. He could almost feel the wind whipping across his face as Justin tore down the highway as he usually would whenever they used the car.

He grabbed his stuff and the bag of takeout he promised he'd bring home after Justin had whined through text that there was nothing in their ginormous fridge to eat. Josh knew that was a lie, seeing as they just restocked earlier this week, but his husband still could not cook to save his life, and Josh himself was not too keen on cooking after the hectic day he already had.

So. Takeout.

Their house (mansion, he corrected himself), was a result of their hard work and dedication, working their way to the top of the music charts both locally and internationally. Forming SB19 had been their ticket to world recognition, and that came, eventually, with money. More than they knew what to do with, in fact.

It allowed them to give back to their families and even donate to charities all while having more than enough left over to live a lavish lifestyle. And, even if they have gone their separate ways, the group opened opportunities for them to continue working in an industry they enjoyed. Being a music producer was hard work, but Josh loved it, and he loved offering chances to artists to help them get started on their career.

Justin had continued his work as a director, and usually they would work together on music video shoots and even movies. Even after they got married, they still worked closely together on several projects. 

He unlocked the door, deactivating the security system for a second, and stepped in through the threshold. He hung up his coat and put the bag of takeout down before he turned back to the door and keyed in their security code to reactivate it again for the night. He still could not believe he was at a point in his life that he needed Fort Knox levels of security, but he could afford it and it kept his family safe, so what the hell.

"You're late," a voice murmured from behind, and Josh turned around to see Justin walk in from the shadows of the hallway. He felt his breath catch in his throat at the sight.

His husband had grown his hair out, long enough that he could tie it into a ponytail that brushed against his shoulders. Justin was also wearing his silk blue robes, the ones that contrasted nicely with his tanned complexion, revealing a sliver of delicious skin on his chest.

Justin didn't look mad, thankfully, a smirk playing on his face as he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. 

"Got stuck in traffic," he replied, moving closer to his husband. "You know what EDSA is like at this hour."

"Mmm, I know. I did wonder if I was going to have fun without you," Justin purred, his eyes dark and hungry. 

Josh let out a growl and closed the gap, curling his hand around the back of Justin's head and pulling him down for a kiss. Ten years together, with five of those years in marriage later, and Justin was still taking his breath away.

Justin kissed back, his left hand curling around Josh's tie and pulling him even closer.

"Wait," Josh gasped as they pulled away from the kiss. "The kids…"

"Are having a sleepover at Ken's," Justin answered, a smile on his face. "You knew that, you were here when they all but begged to have another sleepover with their _Tito_ Ken."

Oh, yeah, that's right. Julianne Jay and Jamie, their two precious daughters, had pleaded all week to have a night at their Tito Ken's. Ken loved their daughters like they were his own, and Josh knew that when they would come back home, they'd be laden with bags of clothes and shoes and toys, all because Ken could not help himself and spoiled them every single time. Josh did not want to know what his credit card statement looked like.

He was brought back from his thoughts with Justin nibbling at his neck, pressing soft kisses and little kitten licks at the exposed skin, causing him to gasp at the sensations. A night without their girls was rare, so Josh planned to make the most out of it.

But first…

"Let's eat," he breathed out, pulling a bit away from Justin's embrace. Justin started to pout and paw at him, but Josh steeled himself. "Let's eat first. We haven't had dinner yet, and we'll need our energy if you want me to fuck you. Besides, I bought us some food, and you know I don't want that to go to waste."

"You can eat it off my body," Justin suggested coyly, and Josh fixed him with a sharp look.

"No food on the bed," he reminded his husband, who flashed him a look of pure innocence.

"Who said anything about the bed? I was thinking we'll clear the dining room table, I'll lay down, and you can eat off my hips," Justin said with a suggestive waggle of his eyebrows. 

Josh raised his own eyebrow, trying to look unimpressed despite the jolt of pleasure that shot through him at the image Justin cooked up. "We eat on that table as a family. I would like to have dinner on that table with our family without having to think of you on it. And, besides, I'd like to spread you out on our bed, and take you apart bit by bit until you're begging to come. So, food first, then _dessert._ "

He growled the last part out, and Justin looked positively feral at those words. He nodded wordlessly, swallowing a bit, as he tugged Josh further into the house, who had enough presence of mind to grab the bag of takeout. 

They ate at the table, thoughts of a fun night set aside for now, and talked about their respective days. At some point, Justin hooked their ankles together, the contact simple but grounding. Josh cherished moments like these, when the outside world just passed them by, and all he needed to focus on was his gorgeous, absolutely breathtaking husband. 

After clearing their plates, washing up, and brushing their teeth, Justin then let out a smirk as he took Josh by the hand and led him back to their bedroom. Once inside, Josh kicked the door close and proceeded to push Justin up against the wall.

"You and these robes," he grunted in frustration as he tried to undo the knots holding the fabric together. Justin simply laughed, tucking his face in Josh's neck. 

"Thought you liked the robes," Justin replied, chuckling against Josh's skin. "Said I looked good in them."

"Yes, but you look better out of them," Josh retorted, tugging harshly. 

Justin made a noise, swatting Josh's hands away. "You're going to ruin these, let me…"

He untied the knot, allowing the fabric to fall, and Josh's brain short circuited at the sight he was presented with.

"Like what you see?" Justin asked, pushing aside the robes further to reveal the lacy, black panties riding low on his hips. Josh took a moment to devour the sight of his husband in the panties, the fabric straining against Justin's hardening cock. "I wanted to surprise you."

"Consider me surprised," Josh breathed out, trapping his husband with his arms on either side of him as he latched onto his neck. "Where'd you hide these, hmm?" He asked in between biting and licking at the juncture of Justin's neck and shoulder. Justin gasped and moaned at the sensations, loud as he could be simply because he can with the kids out of the house. 

"B-back of the closet," Justin replied before letting out a loud gasp when Josh cupped him and rubbed his cock through the panties. "Baby...please…"

"I have plans for you, sweetheart," Josh said, shushing Justin with a kiss. Justin mewled and whimpered against his lips, making grabby hands as he tried to blindly undo Josh's tie.

Josh stepped back, and Justin _whined_ at the loss, lower lip jutted out into a full on pout.

"Lie on the bed, _mahal._ " Josh murmured the request with a level voice, wording it as a command, and Justin shakily made his way to their bed without another word, scooting up until his head hit the pillows.

"Look at you," Josh whispered, marveling at the sight of his husband looking like a fucking centerfold in the middle of their king-sized bed, his robes fanned out around him, cock hard and leaking against the black lacy fabric. "What do you want, baby? Tell me, what do you want me to do to you?"

"I want...I want you to fuck my mouth," Justin began as their eyes met. "Then I want you to...get me on my knees…and fuck me stupid until I can't remember my name."

Josh could not help the growl that was torn from his throat. He stalked forward to the bed all while divesting himself of his vest, his tie, and unbuttoning his shirt with every step he took. Normally, he'd take his time, strip slowly out of Justin's reach, teasing him with every item of clothing removed, until his husband all but begged him to _hurry up._

Now, he didn't want to waste anymore time, not when he had his husband spread on their bed looking like a goddamn feast he just wanted to devour.

By the time he reached the edge of bed, he was only in his slacks. 

"You wanted me to fuck your pretty mouth? Rearrange yourself, baby. On your back, head hanging off the edge."

He watched as Justin moved, his head on the edge, long hair cascading down like a waterfall to the floor. 

"You remember our signals?" Josh asked as he stepped out of his slacks. Justin nodded.

"Tell me what our signals are, darling," he cooed, hooking his thumbs into the waistband of his boxers teasingly. 

"Two taps against your thighs means continue, one large smack means stop," Justin recited. Josh leaned over and kissed him again.

"Very good. I want you to use them okay? I will check in on you, and I want you to respond. If you do not respond, I will pull out of your mouth, and we're going to sleep. Are we clear?"

Justin nodded eagerly, and Josh finally pulled his boxers down and released his cock from its confines. Justin had a glazed look in his eyes, and he was certain his husband started drooling. That brought a little pleased smile to his face, to know that his beloved still found him attractive at 35.

"Open," he commanded, and Justin closed his eyes, letting his jaw go slack. Josh moved and slowly, he fed his dick into his husband's willing mouth, inching in with shallow thrusts through those gorgeous lips. Justin immediately reached around and grabbed at his thighs and continued relaxing his throat.

Josh put his hands on the bed on either side of Justin for leverage, his legs shaking with anticipation as he felt Justin's throat flutter around his cockhead. Justin's mouth felt like heaven around his dick, warm and tight, like velvet. 

"You ready?" Josh asked, breathless, and Justin tapped twice against his thighs. 

He slowly pulled out, Justin's lips wrapping around only his cockhead for a hot second, before he thrust forward back into the warm heat of his mouth. A small, strangled moan erupted from Justin's lips, and he tapped twice again on Josh's thighs.

Josh needed no further prompting. He sped up, thrusting his cock into Justin's pliant mouth over and over.

Justin kept a firm grip on his thighs, only tapping twice each time Josh checked in on him. Josh could see that he was still hard, hips lifting off the bed, seeking some sort of friction. 

"Fuck, sweetheart, you're so good for me," Josh babbled as Justin willingly relaxed his jaw and throat to take in more. If his mouth was not stuffed to the brim with cock, he was sure Justin would be grinning at him with that smug smile on his face. "Taking in my cock, fuck….your mouth was made to suck my cock, isn't that right?"

Justin's throat goddamn _fluttered_ in response. He was _enjoying_ this. 

Josh proceeded to slow down, wanting the night to last longer, and he gently pulled his cock out from Justin's mouth.

Justin whimpered at that, keeping a firm grip on Josh's thighs, holding his cock in his mouth for a little longer. 

"Do you want me to come down your throat now, beloved?" Josh asked him, voice tight as he continued to make shallow thrusts. "Cause I will if you don't let me go. I thought you wanted me to fuck you?"

Justin's eyes snapped open, and he relaxed his hold, allowing Josh to pull his cock from his mouth.

"Fuck me, please…" Justin begged, voice hoarse. Josh winced slightly, not liking it when he got a bit too rough, but the blissed-out expression on Justin's face told him his husband really enjoyed that. 

"Get on your knees," Josh urged, and Justin obliged, scrambling to his knees. Josh stepped behind him, grabbed the robe still hanging on Justin's shoulders, and promptly undressed him, leaving him only in the black lacy underwear.

Josh proceeded to press a line of hot kisses to Justin's spine, hands gripping his beloved's hips to hold him in place. 

"Josh, please…"

"Shhh...I want to make this last baby," Josh murmured, rubbing him through the lacy fabric again. Justin keened at his touch, letting out a loud moan as he arched into Josh's hands.

"You're so gorgeous, _mahal,_ " Josh whispered, letting his teeth graze against the skin on Justin's back. "And you're a fucking tease with this," he added, pulling at the underwear taut against Justin's hips. "So fucking beautiful, I am going to enjoy taking you apart."

"Then...what the fuck are you waiting for?" Justin asked, impatience lacing his voice. 

Josh smacked him across the ass, causing Justin to let out a guttural moan.

"Behave, or I'll leave you here," Josh murmured as he reached over to their bedside table to grab the lube. 

He settled back on his haunches behind Justin, reverently taking in the sight. 

"These look expensive," he finally said, tugging at the panties. "I just want to rip them apart."

"It's from the department store, go ahead," Justin replied, voice strained. "Just do something, please."

Well, Josh didn't need to ask twice. With a loud rip, he tore the flimsy underwear apart, exposing Justin to him. He curves a gentle hand against his ass cheeks, spreading him open.

Justin pushes back against him, and Josh pressed a soft kiss to his lower back. He flicked the lube cap open, squirting a generous amount on his fingertips. He rubbed the lube between his fingers to warm it up before he brought one finger to Justin's rim. He circled the rim gently, keeping an ear out for Justin's noises, before eventually pressing one finger in.

His husband makes a whimpering noise, arms shaking with the effort of holding himself up.

"Lay your head on the pillow, _mahal,_ " he murmured as he thrust his finger in and out of the puckered entrance. "Let me take care of you."

Like invisible strings were cut, Justin dropped to the mattress, ass up. Josh continued to prepare him, pressing soft kisses all across Justin's back as he fit in a second finger and a third. 

"Fuck, baby…" Justin moaned as Josh curled his fingers inside and brushed the pads against Justin's prostate. 

The younger continued making noises, not bothering to muffle them as he usually would if their kids were in the house, and Josh continued peppering him in kisses as he worked him open. 

"Ready for me?" 

Justin nodded vigorously, too far gone to even talk.

Josh lubed up his cock before he removed his fingers and pushed in.

Justin started to move, making whining noises as he pushed back, words reduced to "more" and "please" and "so good" as he did so. Josh grabbed his hips, keeping him steady, and Justin let out a noise at that, his aborted movements showing just how much he wanted his husband to shove his cock in.

"Josh!" He whimpered. "Please, baby, I need…fuck!"

Josh had pulled out and slammed back into his pliant body, relishing the stuttered moan that escaped his husband's lips.

"What was that?" He asked cheekily, and Justin glared at him over his shoulder.

"Alright," he conceded as he picked up the pace, thrusting into Justin and drawing out all those delicious noises as he lasered in on his prostate. 

"Fuck...J...Josh….babe…" Justin babbled out, the desperation for release evident in his voice, and Josh growled, tugging Justin by his hair and hauling him up so that his back was flush against his chest.

The angle made his dick sink deeper into the other man, and Justin gasped against him, trying to move.

"I got you," Josh whispered, wrapping his arms around Justin's chest as he bit into his shoulder. "Gonna make you feel so good, baby, you know that. I just wanna make this last...you stretched out on my cock, like the desperate slut that you are...you like that too, don't you?"

Justin nodded, a litany of filth spilling from his lips as he breathed heavily. Josh held him there, sucking and nibbling at his neck as he did so, leaving a mark that Justin will most likely bitch about in the morning. 

"We should get a mirror in here," Josh mused, and Justin let out a shudder at that, his hole clenching. "Oh, you'd like that, huh? Want to see how you gag for my cock?"

"Y-yes I...I want…" 

"We'll buy one tomorrow," Josh replied, punctuating his promise with a thrust that had Justin whimpering again.

Without a word, he pushed Justin back onto the mattress and started moving his hips. Justin's hands gripped the sheets, nails tearing into the threads as Josh slammed into him, hitting his prostate with every thrust.

"Go ahead, sweets, touch yourself," he whispered against Justin's back, and Justin did just that, wrapping a hand around his cock. Josh kept a grip on his hips, and there would most likely be bruises there as well in the morning, but he kept a steady but brutal pace.

"Come on, babe," he murmured. "Come for me, you deserve it for being such a good boy."

Justin came with a shout all over their sheets, and Josh lost all thought as his ass clenched tighter around him.

He proceeded to pull out, ready to take care of himself, but Justin reached out and kept him there.

"You sure?" He asked, wanting nothing more than to come inside Justin but not wanting to overstimulate.

"Yes…come in me, please...mark me...I want to feel you…" Justin begged, and Josh nodded. 

"Let me see you, babe," he whispered, and with some movement, Justin was now on his back, and Josh shoved his cock back inside with a slick slide. "So pretty…"

Justin was a vision. His long hair fanned around his head like a damn halo, and he had a brilliant smile on his face that rivaled the sun.

Josh sometimes could not believe that this gorgeous, amazing, sexy man was his husband. 

"I love you," he whispered, leaning down to kiss him. Justin smiled against his lips, and he reached out and cupped his face with his hands when they pulled away.

"Go ahead, _mahal,_ " Justin whispered. "Fuck me until I can no longer stand in the morning."

And fuck, that sent a jolt of energy through him. Josh lifted Justin's legs and moved with a brutal pace. Justin threw his head back, delicious noises escaping his lips as his hands found themselves at Josh's back, fingernails digging into his skin. 

He'd have marks there again, but it was so goddamn worth it.

"Come on, baby, come in me," Justin pleaded, and Josh nodded, thrusting a few more times before he came, painting Justin's insides.

He flopped down on top of his husband, sweaty and sated, and Justin giggled as Josh proceeded to whuffle around his neck.

He pulled out eventually, gave Justin a searing kiss, and watched for a moment as his cum leaked out of Justin's well-fucked hole.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," Justin said, a grin on his face.

Josh shook his head. "No, I want to be able to see this the next time and be just as surprised."

"How you made my leaking hole sound romantic is beyond me," Justin laughed.

"Well, because I love you, and everything about you makes me want to be romantic," Josh paused. "That includes your leaking hole."

"Fucking sap, get the wash cloth, I don't want dried jizz flaking off my chest in the morning."

"Bossy," Josh remarked but made his way to their en suite bathroom anyways and grabbed a few wash cloths.

He cleaned both of them up before eventually flopping into bed beside his husband. He turned Justin over and slid in behind him, wrapping an arm around his waist and holding him close.

"I love you," he whispered, and Justin sighed happily. "I love you so much, and I am so happy you're here...you're mine...my forever."

Justin craned his neck to capture his lips in a kiss.

"I love you," he whispered back. "Now let's sleep, we have to pick up the girls in the morning."

"Oh god, what do you think Ken bought them this time?"

Justin chuckled. "Let's worry about that tomorrow, I'm trying not to think about it."

Josh laughed, breathing in the scent of his beloved, and eventually, they both fell asleep.

Truly, never in a million years did Josh imagine that he would have what he had now. 

But now that he did, it was so worth the wait.

  
  



End file.
